


Best Stanley Cup Ever

by Bloodiedpixie



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Baz is also smitten, Baz is confused, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Hockey game, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon is a blues fan, Stanley Cup, hockey!, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodiedpixie/pseuds/Bloodiedpixie
Summary: Simon's favorite team goes to the Stanley Cup finals three years in a row.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Best Stanley Cup Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceLiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLiddle/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!!!!!! I hope you have a birthday as absolutely amazing as you are!! I've written you a cute little fic of Simon being a St. Louis Blues fan (plus some cute snowbaz)!!!

**First Period**

**Simon**  
  


I’m watching the final game of the Stanley Cup when Baz saunters into the sitting room carrying two bags of crisps. The games have been taking up my attention for the past week and Baz insisted to watch.

So, we’re watching it together but ever since it started Baz has been a mix between insulting it and being confused.

“I’m still not sure why you watch this,” He says before sitting next to me on the sofa.

“It’s fun!” I say not taking my eyes off the game.

“Football is fun, this is brutish,” He sneers as two of the players slam against the glass, trying to get the puck.

“It is not. It takes skill and strength…more than footie does,” I jokingly say placing a kiss on his cheek.

I’ve started doing that more often. Being open with each other and poking fun at each other. He knows I don’t mean it when I poke fun at him, mostly because I immediately give him a kiss or smile when I say things.

“What is that supposed-” Baz starts but I cut him off by shouting because 2 minutes left in the period Parayko scored.

I know Baz wants to be offended over the football comment, but I see him shoot his head towards the screen watching as they players all swarm into a hug around Parayko.

“Who scored?” Baz asks.

“The Blues!” I say excitedly.

“They’re both blue Snow,” He responds with a sneer.

I chuckle, “The team is called The Blues.”

“Why?”

“Because the music genre is popular there.”

“That’s redundant. They don’t have a mascot.”

“Watford didn’t have a mascot.”

“We had a logo.”

“So do The Blues!”

Baz laughs and lays his head on my shoulder.

“I think I know why you hate hockey so much,” I say smirking as the game goes to commercial.

He fakes astonishment and places his hand on his chest and gasps, “You think?!”

It’s been 8 years and he still won’t give up that I said I don’t think.

“Ha. Ha. But seriously I think you don’t like it because you couldn’t play it.”

Baz goes from faked shocked to real offended so fast I think its vampire speed.

He lifts his head to look at me directly, “I could play hockey, Snow.”

I laugh, “Baz you couldn’t play a round of rugby, this is rugby but with skates.”

“I did _fine_ in rugby thank you,” Baz says crossing his arms.

“Baz you literally quit two minutes into the game.”

Baz, Shepard, Niall, Dev and I all decided to play one rugby game together. Well, we all played with Niall who actually plays rugby with a local team. We lost horribly.

He scoffs and sneers at me, “You didn’t do much better, Snow.”

I chuckle, “You’re right, but I don’t have a complex of being good at every sport that’s presented to me.”

He pouts and squints at me, “Don’t use therapist words on me.”

I laugh my arm around him as the game starts back up, “For the record I think you’d be a brill hockey player,” I whisper to him.

“Thank you…you just want to see me in a hockey get up, don’t you?”

“Well, the thought of you in an oversized jersey from my favorite team is a lovely thought.”

He chuckles and nuzzles into me as the Blues score another goal just before the period ends.

**Second Period**

**1 year later**

“Holding, Blues.” The ref says pointing to the right of the rink.

“BULL SHIT, HE WASN’T HOLDING!” I shout from my spot where I’m lying on the couch.

The clip replays in slow motion and the announcers circle parts of the play…he was definitely holding, but dammit he was one of our best players.

“Who’s the penalty against?” Baz asks from his desk.

He’s wearing the jersey I got him after the last Stanley Cup, Baz poked fun at me over my fantasy of seeing him in a hockey jersey so I bought him one, and now he wears it every time The Blues play.

So, I’d say that was a success.

“The Blues,” I mumble.

They’re still tied (2 Blues vs 2 Flyers) so it won’t make that big of a deal.

Baz pushes his chair back so he can look at the clip with crossed arms.

“That looks like holding, Snow.”

I roll my eyes and grab a scone off my plate next to me.

“Thank you captain obvious,” I say through a mouthful of scone.

“Chew your food Simon,” The Flyers score right as he says that, “So you don’t start choking like they are,” He says pointing at the telly and smirking.

“I- Um- They-” I stammer, “Fuck off.”

He giggles and stands in front of me.

“Is there a real reason you enjoy hating the teams I like?” I ask looking up at him.

“I don’t hate the teams; I just enjoy making you flustered.”

I chuckle and Baz crouches down in front of me.

“You’re blocking the game,” I say with a smile as he starts running his hand through my hair.

“Does that matter?”

“I guess not.”

He kisses the tip of my nose before standing again.

“BLUES SCORE!” The announcer on the telly says loudly.

Baz turns around to look at the screen and I grab his wrist and pull him down to lay with me on the couch. I wrap my wings around him and my tail around his calf.

Crashing our lips together.

His lips are soft and taste like mint aero bars.

He pulls away a bit out of breath, “Well, I certainly hope The Blues score again.”

They do, about 2 minutes later, Baz doesn’t pull away that time.

**Third Period**

**2 years later**

There are five minutes left in the most intense game I’ve ever watched. The Blues are playing in the Stanley Cup for the third year in a row and I’ve been hyped all day.

Baz and I went to the store and bought stuff to make blueberry lemon scones (blue and yellow), blueberry blondies (more blue and yellow), and stuff to make Shepherd’s pie (that’s just cause Baz and I like it).

We spent to whole day cooking and baking, dancing around the kitchen of our new house to various playlists.

Then when everything was done, we had dinner watching the first period as The Blues completely destroyed the other team by scoring 2 goals, the second period we spent cuddling shouting at the screen over bullshit penalties, and the third period we are both sat on the edge of our seats as the teams are tied.

It’s on commercial break at the moment and Baz turned it down because he said he had to talk to me.

“Is everything, all right?” I ask turning to him.

“Oh yes, everything is perfect Simon,” He says before scooting a bit closer to me on the sofa.

“Simon, I tried to find a perfect time to do this and I think this is it. I spent most of my childhood pining after you. Wanting this fantasy relationship where you called me darling and ignored my fangs. Now that I have acquired said relationship, I realized that it is better than anything I could have imagined. Even in our ups and downs I never wanted anything but to be with you. To wake up and see that constellation of freckles across your face and hold you in my arms. I want to be with you through thick and thin, through all your odd hobbies and obsessions. We're soulmates, the crucible gave me you when I was eleven and I still have you now, so,”

He pushes off the couch and gets down on one knee in front of me. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

“Simon Snow, will you do me the honor of being my husband? So I may spend the rest of my years holding your hand?” He asks in a wobbly voice holding open a box with a lovely ring.

I nod quickly, “Yes, fuck, thousand times yes!” I say through my tears launching myself at him tackling him to the floor.

We laugh/cry together on the floor. I pepper kisses all over his face and giggle. I've been so happy in my life.

“BLUES SCORE, WINNING THEIR FORTH STANELY CUP!” I hear the from the telly quietly.

“Best Stanley Cup ever,” Baz whispers.

I chuckle and smash our lips together.

I wrap my tail around his waist and pull him closer.

For once I agree with something Baz has said about hockey.

This is the best Stanley Cup ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I wanted to make you something fluffy and hockey-themed so proposal fic fit!!! You are so amazing Alice and I hope you have a wonderful birthday!! 💙💙


End file.
